


Cater to the Hollow

by Asher Monroe (OneHundredSuns)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hate Sex, Mona is Crazy, Or Brilliant, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Probably Both, Rough Sex, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHundredSuns/pseuds/Asher%20Monroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mona gets an itch she decides only Caleb can scratch it...whether he really wants to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cater to the Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure where this came from but I blame my re-watch of S2 and the kiss scene between Mona/Caleb. It put all sorts of ideas into my head, none of them innocent. This takes place in S3 wherever it could theoretically go; after Mona is out of Radley for sure. I haven’t seen S3 yet so please overlook any plot mistakes. My friends and I are in agreement that this is bad, dirty, wrong—maybe it’s the Haleb shipper in us—but we all kinda liked it anyway. (Pretty sure I ship Caleb/Mona now for its' fucked up-ness) I wasn't sure what to warn for so I went with dubious consent because of how Mona goes about getting what she wants.
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

Cater to the Hollow

Mona's therapist suggested that she focus on something else to keep her mind busy. Anything else really besides revenge and spoiled vendettas against former classmates; these things were necessary if she ever wanted to get better. An idle mind leads to bad thoughts and bad thoughts made her do bad things. It was a message she took to heart to earn her freedom. And now she was going through an amazing recovery and on the road to being a contributing member of society. What had she focused on? Well it was a couple of things to be honest.

Her own bed in her own room.

Anything besides the state issued uniform she had to wear at Radley.

Boys.

Something sweet and warm and supple…like Caleb's lips. She'd been  _so_  busy scheming and planning to make the Rosewood Four suffer that she'd forgot all about how…interesting it had been. How he'd pulled away and then melted like an M&M in her mouth so beautifully. Yeah she'd told him he was a lousy kisser but it was just a game as far as she was concerned. Because he had been right, she did like to play games.

Caleb was cute for a half homeless looking hobo and had she not been concentrating on other tasks and appearances, she might have went after him herself. Though he probably wouldn't have noticed her because people tended not to notice Mona Vanderwaal unless she was behaving over the top. Perhaps that is what made this whole situation so amusing to her. Before she'd been popular but only because Allison had disappeared. Now she was popular because everyone thought she was a reformed crazy, homicidal person. Was she? Maybe just a little. But more than that she was a realist.

The Mona of before had been nothing but a mousy little twit that constantly shifted to fit whatever mold someone wanted to twist her into. No matter what hoops she jumped through no one took her seriously. Not Noel and not even her so called best friend, Hanna. Seriously ditching her the moment all those bitches converged back on the school had just been bad manners. Sneaking around with her little secrets, thinking she was safe because the bane of all of their existences was still gone.

God it had been glorious to watch her squirm—to watch  _all_  of them fall all over themselves like puppets while A pulled the strings. And here they were thinking it was over when it reality it was just beginning. There was a plan and she was just a working cog in the machine. A semi retired cog at the moment until her genius services were needed again. Which meant she could do whatever she wanted to do. She could smile and walk the hallways like she hadn't a care in the world while those stupid whores cowered and wondered what she was cooking up next.

They'd never suspect what she had in mind especially since she only thought of it hours before. It didn't  _exactly_  have anything to do with Hanna…as in Hanna wasn't the reason behind her idea. But if it somehow screwed with her head in the long run she was totally okay with that. Sometimes you had to use tough love to get through to someone.

She was pretty sure Caleb and Hanna were sneaking around so as not to incur the wrath of A. Both were just too  _okay_  with their break up and it wasn't like she didn't see the longing looks. Disgusting.

However she wasn't focusing on  _Hanna_  and Caleb; she was just focusing on  _Caleb_. On his soft skin and silky hair and slightly pouty lips. On his cute little smile when he was pleased or his puppy dog eyes when he was upset. That night in her car he'd acted like she'd had some type of disease even after she'd opened up to him. Yet he'd been willing to make out with her to help Hanna. Such loyalty was admirable in a guy his age but it was also his Achilles' heel. For all the bad boy, hacking shit that he was capable of in the end he was sort of a sweetie pie.

And she wanted to taste that sweetness more than anything.

And what Mona wanted she got.

* * *

She found him outside slouched against the wall of their high school with his laptop in his lap, head down as his slender fingers flew across the dark keys. She smirked at the sight of him and bit her lip, strolling over causally. "Doing something illegal again or watching cat videos on Youtube?"

Caleb's disdain for her was written all over his face when he glanced up. "What do you want?"

She clasped her hands together in front of her primly. "World peace and all the Prada bags I can carry. But since neither of those things will happen in the foreseeable future I thought I would come over here and say hello."

He frowned. "Why would I want to say  _hello_  to you?"

His anger was sort of beautiful to be honest. "Manners. I can't very well stab you in the back when you're facing me."

Snorting he began to pack up his things. "I'm sure if there is a way you'll find it. Now if you'll excuse me…" He stood and slung his bag onto his shoulder. "I have better things to do than waste my time talking to an attempted murderer."

Mona smirked and stepped closer into his space. She could smell the shower gel he'd used that morning. "You didn't think that when you came to visit me in Radley."

His frown deepened but he didn't move away. "You know why I came to see you and it had nothing to do with  _you_. I just wanted to make sure you left Hanna alone."

She smiled. "I guess I should apologize for my outburst afterwards. I was…going through some things." Waving a hand, she sighed. "I'm all better now."

"Right." He turned to leave. "Sure you are."

"You and Hanna broke up I hear." She said easily. "Shame. You did make a cute couple for what it's worth. But that's what you get for dating someone with a treasure trove of secrets."

"Most of those secrets were because of you." He replied tightly. "And you don't even care, do you? About all the people you hurt. About all the lives you almost destroyed."

"Everyone has a sob story, Caleb." She dragged a nail down the brick of the building. "Some of us just weren't hugged enough as a child."

He shook his head. "Stay the hell away from me."

She let him take a few steps away from her before trailing behind at a slower pace, admiring the set of his shoulders and gait of his walk. "How's your mom?"

Caleb stopped in his tracks and swerved on her so fast his hair fanned around his face. "What?"

God she wanted to slam him against a locker and burrow under his skin like a tick. "Your mom. I heard she had some kinda accident or something a while ago. Is she okay?"

Mellowness forgotten, he grabbed her upper arm and dragged her into the first empty classroom they came to. "How do you know about that? You were in Radley when that happened."

She pouted playfully at his rough treatment but didn't protest. "I heard things. Also it's fairly easy to find information if you know what you are looking for. I hear they don't know who tried to run her off the road."

His backpack hit the floor as he advanced, stalking her back until she bumped into the wall. "Don't."

Mona knew full well he wouldn't hurt her and she wasn't scared at all. Actually she was getting more and more turned on by the second. "Don't what? Can't I be concerned for the welfare of a friend's parent?"

He rolled his deep hazel brown eyes. "The only person you have  _ever_  been concerned for is yourself. And you know what? I'm not doing this. I'm not letting you get inside my head for another one of your sick mind games." Pause. "I  _knew_  you hadn't changed. You're still the same psychopath you've always been."

That should have hurt, his words, but they didn't. She was too busy gazing at the flush on his cheeks and the way his lips moved when he said certain words. "Actually I'm trying to be more altruistic. For example I have something you want."

Caleb made a face. "I hardly doubt that."

Chuckling softly, she tapped his chest. "Oh I don't know. Surely you'd like to know who ran your mother off the road and why."

_That_  got his attention. "What do you know about that?"

Gotcha. "Everything. I'm not supposed to say but…I've been doing a lot I'm not  _supposed_  to do lately."

Biting his bottom lip, his expression shifted between disbelief, distrust and interest. "Alright then tell me. Who did it?"

Tsking him, she folded her arms over her white shirt. "Oh c'mon you know how this works. I have information that you want which means you have to give me something for it."

Exasperated, he huffed. "Fine. What do you want?"

Such a simple question with an equally as simple answer for once. "You."

Confusion marred his gorgeous features. "Me? What's that supposed to mean?"

She wet her lips and met his stare. "I think you know what it means."

He blinked and scowled deeply. "You can't be serious! Why would—we don't—we hate each other!"

A shrug. "Technicality. Besides you're good looking and I'm good looking and sometimes that's enough. I won't lie…I've thought about it off and on since Hanna mentioned peeping you in the shower." Her big round eyes trailed over him slowly. "I'm  _dying_  to see what all the fuss was about."

"You're insane."

"Criminally actually."

"I'm…I wouldn't have sex with you if you were the last person on Earth. The very idea makes me wanna break out in hives."

"Then I guess you don't find out what happened with your mom."

"How do I even know  _you_  know anything?"

"Sweetheart don't get all dumb on me.  _A_  sees all."

Caleb smoothed a hand over his face. "No.  _No_. My mom is fine and I…no. You're an evil bitch, you know that? This is disgusting even for you." His voice dipped dangerously low. "I'm not some toy you can play with when you're bored."

Laughing, she shoved him out of her way. "Perhaps you should give it some thought. Why oh why was dear mommy nearly made road kill? Was it even about your mom or…something else entirely? And what's to stop it from happening again? When you decide you want real answers, you know where to find me." Blowing him a kiss, she sashayed out of the room. "Toodles."

The hallway was crowded with bodies loitering before class but they parted for her like the Red Sea and she ate up the attention. There was a chance she would anger a few people if she told Caleb what she knew but she didn't give a shit. She'd towed the party line for a while now and she felt it was about time she got something back. Besides all she needed was a little bit to quench her thirst. To sate the sudden hunger deep within that rolled through her like a raging storm. Afterwards she would be fine and everything could go back to normal.

Well…

* * *

 

You had to be patient when you were working on something big because rushing it could screw up the entire thing. It was easy for her to act like everything was peachy keen while Caleb glared daggers at her almost constantly. If looks could kill she'd be twelve feet under in a foot of concrete or something. She knew he wanted to let it go and forget their conversation but it was hard. Curiosity wasn't something you could just rub out; there was a reason it killed the cat after all. And she was sure every time he looked at her he could hear her voice in his head taunting him about things that festered in his chest. The unknown was a powerful aphrodisiac.

Teasing him was a bonus just to see him get so mad that his nostrils flared and his jaw twitched. He looked like he wanted to throw a table across the room in reply to the way she sucked on a lollipop while watching him. But underneath all that rage was an inquisitiveness that never really went away. It was the same reason Hanna and her idiot friends kept digging deeper and deeper into their A-holes instead of contacting the police like any normal person would do. What if— _what if_  always made such a difference. People couldn't stop thinking about the other side of the fence no matter how hard they tried.

It was only a matter of time before Caleb jumped her fence.

So for two weeks Mona appeared nonchalant, even bored with her surroundings while Caleb grew more and more aggravated, snapping and bristling like a pit bull stuck on a short leash. It was a side of him she'd never seen before but she liked it. Hanna had to be none the wiser to her proposal because she hadn't been confronted yet and she suspected she wouldn't be. It wasn't spoken but she had a feeling he knew if he told anyone the deal was off and she'd take her information to her grave.

_Push push push push push. Just a little more—oops tipping_   _point_.

While she waited she thought about him—fantasized about him. Wondered how he'd be and if he would be any good. Sure Hanna liked it but she'd also really liked cupcakes and cheesecakes at one point too. But Caleb had a lot of repressed fucked up-ness to let out and she wanted it all over her. She wanted him to fuck her into the mattress until they rolled off the bed and she ended up with carpet burn on her back. She wanted to suck the air out of his lungs with her lips until all he could do was pant and gasp, unwilling to stop the delicious torture. She wanted to break him into a thousand tiny pieces and make him into something new, something that craved her with every step he took. She wanted to control him like thoughts of him inside of her controlled I _her_ /I.

He wouldn't have to be a good boy with her. He could lie and steal and she wouldn't give a fuck, as long as she was the only one he was  _fuck_ ing. They'd be glorious together and burn hot like the sun until there was nothing left.

Another day ended just the same as all the others with her on her best behavior. The bell chimed loudly and she gathered up her things, waving and smiling her way through the school until she was outside and heading to her car. As long as she didn't run anyone over again she wouldn't lose her driving privileges. It was amazing how hard that was to actually accomplish but apparently most people in Rosewood were morons.

She arrived home to an empty house not that she expected anything else. Her parents cared but they were busy people with busy jobs, however that suited her just fine. It was easier to get around when you didn't have someone constantly asking where you were going. Or in her case  _where are you going in that black hoodie, Mona?_  A bottle of pills sat motionless on the kitchen table and she twisted off the top, taking out two and shoving them down the garbage disposal. Being medicated dulled her senses and she needed to be in top form all the time. She was just lucky no one randomly drug tested her to see if the meds were in her system.

Skipping upstairs to her room, she tossed her bag into a corner and flopped onto her bed just as her cell phone beeped. Immediately she grabbed it up and read the text.

_So when the cat's away the mouse will play. Let's hope your cheese isn't leading you into a trap. –A_

Another quickly followed.

_Make yourself pretty, Mona. Knock Knock. –A_

Grinning, she bolted up and let out a loud squeal. Man she loved it when things went according to plan.

* * *

 

It was dark outside when a light, barely there knock sounded on her front door. She checked her reflection in the mirror and puckered her red lips in satisfaction before hurrying downstairs to peek through the keyhole. She pulled the door open and tilted her head to the side like a baby bird. "Can I help you?"

Caleb looked somewhere between livid and distressed but it was to be expected really. "Stop playing fucking games. You know why I'm here."

That she did but she sorta wanted to make him say it. "So, does this mean you're gonna give me what I want?"

A pinched expression took over his face but he nodded tightly. "I want to know who tried to hurt my mom."

"And I will tell you." Smiling, she took his hand—ignored his flinch—and led him up to her bedroom. In anticipation for his arrival she'd lit several white votive candles and placed them on her vanity and tables to set the mood.

"If you're lying to me you'll be sorry." He said looking around. "I swear it."

"I'm not lying. I have no need to." She replied, sitting on the edge of her large bed. "After I have what I want, you get the information. I even put it on a nice little flash drive for you because I know how much you love that kinda stuff. It's in this room right now."

"We…" He swallowed hard. "We do this and then you stay the fuck away from me. Got it? And Hanna can  _never_  know. I'll make you wish you died at the bottom of that ravine if she finds out."

"This isn't about Hanna." Crossing her bare legs underneath her short black robe, she shrugged. "This is about us. You can take your clothes off now."

Caleb exhaled deeply, like he was mentally preparing himself for a thorough unwelcomed doctor's exam before gripping the end of his gray shirt and pulling it slowly over his head. He toed off his sneakers and pushed them to the side, his hands stalling when they reached his belt. Mona watched him like a hawk, drinking in his tan skin and toned as hell abs. She was two seconds away from dropping to her knees and licking them when she reined herself back in. Patience, patience…good things came to those who waited.

"Really?" She rose with a fluid bend of her knees. "You're acting like I'm about to tell you to turn your head and cough."

His brows narrowed. "You're forcing me to fuck you. How am I supposed to act?"

Mona stepped up to him. "I'm not  _forcing_  you to do anything, sweetie. You can walk away anytime you want. This is a business transaction and you are simply paying me for my services."

He snorted. "So I'm a reverse prostitute or something? Because that's so much better?" A beat. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Giggling, she smoothed a hand along his collar bone and down his hairless chest. She wondered vaguely if he shaved or waxed and then decided she didn't care because body hair was gross anyway. "Let me help you out." Biting her bottom lip, she slowly unfastened his belt with deft fingers and popped a loose his jeans, pulling down the zipper. His eyes were everywhere but her face but that was okay. She expected surrender all the same.

Pushing open the sides of his jeans, she looked down at his black boxer-briefs and skipped her nails over his barely there happy trail. She curved her hand down into his underwear and palmed him, not surprised that he wasn't hard. In fact she kinda relished the thought of making him, just like she relished the feeling of his too hot flesh against her wrist. Her small hand squeezed his testicles and his breath hitched. She smirked and massaged them, rolled them and stared at him as his lashes fluttered rapidly. He was fighting not to react but it was a losing battle. His cock started to harden and after licking her free hand she stroked it to help it along.

When it was straining against the band of his underwear, she released him and pushed his pants down to his ankles. He stepped out of them as if on auto-pilot, the boxer-briefs following seconds later. Fuck he was an amazing specimen. She almost wanted to lock him up in a lab and study him—find out how he was so perfect so that she could make more like him. Copy his long legs and the dip of his back and the V of his hips that were making her brain short circuit. Why hadn't she jumped on this before now? Why had she  _let_  Hanna get there first?

Smirking, Mona tangled her fingers in his long hair and tugged, guiding him towards the bed as she continued to jerk him off. Her thumb brushed over the slit on top, catching on the wetness and he snapped to attention as if forced. He slapped her hand away and shoved her roughly back onto the bed to loom over her. He was flushed and a bit disoriented, probably from all the blood having rushed downward.

She unlatched her robe and ripped it off quickly, letting it disappear over the edge of the mattress. She was naked without it; fit and smooth and olive-toned with full breasts and nice thighs. And he looked because he couldn't  _not_  look even if his expression betrayed nothing.

Caleb climbed onto the bed between her spread legs and wrapped a hand around her throat, squeezing enough that her voice was stilted when she said, "Hurt me all you want. Who's to say I won't like it."

"You probably would." He replied darkly. "Let's just get this over with so that I can leave."

_Where's the fun in that?_  Surprising him with her strength, she shoved him so that he reared back onto his haunches before tumbling onto his side. She rolled him onto his back and bit the inside of his thigh hard enough to leave a perfect row of teeth marks.

"What the fuck?" He shouted.

"I want you in my mouth." Before he could fully react she dipped forward and took him into her mouth, sucking with a graceful precision that only came from experience.

Caught off guard, Caleb hissed and his head fell back against the red sheets. His fingers curled into the covers so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Mona stared at his face as she bobbed her head up and down; she loved how he tried not to let his pleasure show. How he tried to push it down or pretend it didn't exist. But obviously it did. And his hips bucked with it in little aborted motions that he couldn't control. His breath panted out of his chest without his consent when she took him in deep, a few stifled sounds equal to a moan slipping past.

She wanted to suck his brains out through his dick until he couldn't function anymore.

Mouthing at the slick head over and over again, she squeaked when he pushed up suddenly and hit the back of her throat. Anyone else would have choked but she'd damaged her gag reflex a long time ago with many childhood illnesses, so she just relaxed the muscles and let him fuck her mouth for a few times. When his thighs started to tremble she pulled off and licked her lips.

"Yummy." Mona smiled and reached over to her bedside table, yanking a condom out of the drawer. She'd thought about not using one since she was on the pill but figured he wouldn't go for that. Still she wished he would because she wanted to feel him raw and hot more than she wanted anything else in the world. "Look at you. I could just eat you alive."

Caleb snatched the condom out of her hands and rolled it on with awkward movements. Next he all but threw her where he wanted her before crawling between her thighs and jerking her hips into place. He didn't even seem to think about it as he pushed into her but he did groan at the tight heat, his arms shaking with the effort to hold himself up when he started to move.

Mona wrapped her legs around his lithe waist and egged his thrusts on, sucking red marks into his shoulders and biting the sweaty flesh. He cursed and drove into her hard and fast, making the wooden headboard slam repeatedly against the wall. She hadn't had sex in a while so it hurt but in that pleasurable pain sort of way that just made you want more. And God did she want more. She wanted him to make her feel it for days after they were done.

Her long nails raked long red scratches into his back and he grunted, thrusting in particularly hard, making her arch off the sticky sheets. "Fuck me, fuck me fuck, " she pleaded into his ear.

When he didn't reply she yanked hard on his hair and his movements faltered, his mouth falling open on a gasp. "Shit…"

She flicked her tongue out and into his mouth, and he kissed her back because he was too far gone to remember why it was wrong. Because his eyes were closed and he was probably pretending she was someone else. That thought pissed her off— _how dare he_ —so she wrestled him onto his back and flipped the hair out of her face, sinking back down onto him unceremoniously with a loud moan.

Caleb's head was turned to the side with strands of damp hair sticking to his cheeks. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut but he was already rocking up into her, his flushed chest heaving up and down with the effort to draw in air. Mona planted her hands by his head and rode him, punishingly and brutally, not caring that she would probably be bruised later. She told him how good he felt and how well he took it and how pretty he looked underneath her. And Caleb for his part let her do whatever she wanted but he couldn't keep quiet anymore. He had to whimper and yell and  _move._  Logically his brain knew it was wrong but his body didn't give a fuck. His body just wanted the delicious push and pull.

It was obvious to Mona that he was helpless to resist.

He came like that; helpless to resist the orgasm she wrenched out of him, arching off the bed and crying out wantonly. Mona was transfixed by the sight of him but she only had a moment to watch before her own climax was triggered and she was coming just as hard, feeling it all the way down into her tastefully painted toenails. It seemed to go on forever for the both of them—the overwhelming blast of endorphins that eventually left her feeling light headed and high.

She collapsed forward onto him with a soft whine, nuzzling the flesh of his glistening neck and licking the salt from his skin. She could still feel him twitching inside of her, and he was breathing so hard she lifted with the action. She figured it would be good but she'd had no idea it would be mind blowing. She felt wrung out and used but it was wonderful. Life changing really.

Time ticked on and for a few minutes they just  _were_  and she had to stop herself from pretending this was normal. And then Caleb came back to himself and he pushed her off him, staggering up off the bed to find his clothes.

She sighed dramatically and stretched, purring when her muscles complained. "Wow that was amazing. I think you've ruined me for other men." She sat up with a serious case of bed head. "I'm gonna be feeling you deep for a week I think."

Caleb jerked on his underwear and jeans like they had committed a great offence against him. "Where is the information I want?"

A woman of her word—sometimes—she climbed out of bed and walked naked on shaky legs over to her jewelry box. Pulling off the false bottom, she took out a tiny black flash drive and waved it at him. "Here. It has the name and address of the man who ran your mother off the road. Feel free to give it to the cops if you want."

As he reached for it their eyes met and in those deep pretty hazel browns of his she could see it; he was changed. He'd never be the same after this. She would forever have a piece of him to do whatever she wished with. Perfect.

When he was close enough she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. "See you at school."

He jerked away like he'd been burned and headed for the doorway, shoving the drive into his pocket.

"Hey Caleb? " She called after him. "When you wanna know more about who your father is and his side of the family…you know where to find me."

His feet tripped over each other and his shoulders tensed, but he left without saying another word. Mona laughed and waited until she heard the front door slam before glancing at the teddy bear sitting on her dresser. She picked it up and petted its' soft brown head, then unzipped the back and pulled the camera out of its' eye.

If being A had taught her anything it was that it never hurt to have a little insurance. You never knew when you were going to need it to blackmail someone for a second round.

~Fin~


End file.
